A Cinderella Tale
by sunsprite16
Summary: Skyloft is celebrating Hylia's 500th birthday. A masquerade ball is held and its citizens find themselves on the Surface!
1. Link's Not So Pleasant Morning

**I hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction! Note: This a prequel to The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. **

Dark. That's all what was around. A lone figure was the only thing present. That figure was Link. He looked at his surroundings in confusion.  
Suddenly a huge, black creature appeared out of nowhere and roared loudly to the "sky"! Frightened, Link started to run away from it. The creature instantly ran after the boy. Link suddenly tripped and winced in pain. The creature then lunges at Link! The young hero screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Link jolted up in his bed. He breathed heavily. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. "Thank goodness it was only a dream. But I've been having the same one for weeks now. Maybe I should go see a therapist."

All of a sudden there was knocking on Link's window. Link cautiously opened it. Link sighed in relief to see it was only Zelda's blue Loftwing. He had an envelope in his golden beak. Link asked the bird, "For me?"

The Loftwing nodded before flying off into the sky.

With a small smile, Link opened the envelope and started to read the letter inside.

**GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEAD! HOPE MY LOFTWING DIDN'T CAUSE YOU MUCH TROUBLE. ANYWAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! MEET US IN FRONT OF THE STATUE OF THE GODESS.**

**LOVE, **  
**ZELDA**

Link could only chuckle. He couldn't be more grateful for Zelda always making sure he didn't oversleep. Link always loved Zelda's sunny and spunky disposition. It just fitted her. After putting the letter to the side, Link dashed out of the academy.


	2. Exciting News

At the Statue of the Goddess, Headmaster Gaepora, Instructor Horwell, Instructor Owlan, Zelda, Groose, Cawlin, Strich, Pipit, Karane, and Fledge were grouped together.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned around to spot Link running towards them.

Link took a seat on the stone floor next to Zelda.

Groose said to his two lackeys,"Look who finally decided to join us."

Zelda whispers with a smile,"Right on time Link!"

It is then Gaepora began to speak. "Alright now that all of us are here... we can begin. As we all know, today is Hylia's 500th birthday. So to celebrate there will be a grand masquerade ball held at Skyloft's plaza!"

The students gasped in delight by the news. Owlan then told the students, "And to make it even more memorable, Hylia will make her presence at the celebration and the goddess will be played by no other than the lovely Zelda!

Zelda blushes. Link smiles at her while Groose giggles to himself.

Owlan continues,"There will be a dance with the goddess. She will then hand the lucky knight a golden sword! And that student will move up one class higher!"

Instructor Horwell informed, "The celebration will take place tonight at 7:30. Dress nicely, wear masks since it is a masquerade, and most importantly make sure you all have a great time! Class is dismissed!"

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Zelda shouts cheerfully, "Oh Link isn't this exciting?! A masquerade ball!"

Link replies as he rubs the back of his head,"Yeah about that..."

Suddenly Gaepora hollers, "Zelda could I talk to you for a moment?!"

"Sure Father! Hold on Link. I'll be right back."

Zelda ran to her father. At that moment, Groose and his lackeys were sneaking up behind Link. Groose towers over his rival and exclaims, "Don't think you'll have a chance with Zelda tonight Chicken Legs!"

A bit intimidated, Link asks Groose,"What are you talking about?!"

Without warning, Cawlin and Strich harshly grabbed each of Link's arms! Link yelped in pain. Groose hollered in rage; his spit splashing on Link's face, "Now listen closely shrimp! If I catch you dancing with my Zelda...!

Groose moves closer to Link so that their faces were practically an inch away from each other. He quietly yet harshly said to a frightened Link, "Your wimpy friend Fledge will be raised on the school's flagpole with his undies!"

"Excuse me?!"

All 4 boys swiftly turned their heads to see an enraged Zelda. She tapped her right foot with impatience. "Well?!"

Groose instantly put on his most cheerful face, "Zelda!

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the boys we were uh... just telling Link how excited we were about the party! Yeah! It's going to be the crown jewel of the year! Anyway  
later Zelda! We got to get ready for the big event!"

Groose proudly marched away. Cawlin and Strich ran to catch up with him. Zelda sighed then asks softly, "Link are you alright?"

"Yeah. And if you ask me, Groose could sure use some mouthwash."

Link and Zelda laughed for a few minutes before Zelda spoke. "So Link what was it that was troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh! It's... I... don't have anything to wear for the party."

Zelda's concerned face suddenly turned bright. "Well not to worry Link! I've got just the outfit for you! Come on!"

Zelda grabbed Link by the arm and the two headed towards the Knight Academy. Unknowingly to them, a blue and purple spirit was watching over them from the goddess statue.


	3. One Outfit After Another

Inside Zelda's bedroom, Link was sitting on Zelda's bed. He stared curiously at Zelda who was searching her closet. Link asks,"So Zelda what did your father want?"

"Oh Link you won't believe it! Father said I could sing the "Ballad of the Goddess" at the party!"

Link sat up from the bed and gave Zelda a genuine hug.

Link shouted to his best friend,"Congratulations!"

With her hands behind her back, Zelda said, "I got my good news and now its time for yours! Ta-da!"

Zelda revealed a extraordinary outfit consisting of a blue jacket, full blue face mask, ruffled, white shirt, black pants, and black polished shoes! Link embraced the outfit in a hug. "Zelda this is perfect! I love it! Thank you!"

"Anytime Link."

"What about yours?"

"Not just yet Link. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh I get it! So you can scare Groose to death."

Zelda gave Link a playful push. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Link!"

Link only laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link was in his room and was buttoning the last button on his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror. With a approving nod, Link stepped out of his room. Surprisingly, he noticed Groose, Cawlin, and Strich. They didn't seem too happy. They were wearing shiny knight armor. Groose said out loud, "Look at this boys! Little Link's all dressed up!"

Strich joins Groose in the teasing. "Hmmm... Not too bad... for a wimp."

It is then Groose looked closely at Link's jacket buttons. Apparently, they were Cawlin's. '_That little, horse head of a thief!'_, Groose shouted in his head.

Groose suddenly put on a sinister smirk. He had a plan.

Groose said in a creepily calm tone, "And these buttons... they give the outfit just the right touch. Don't you think so Cawlin?"

The shorter bully laughed and replied, "No I don't I think there...!

Cawlin suddenly gasped in shock.

"Why you ungrateful little pest! They're my buttons! Give them here!"

To Link's horror, Cawlin yanked the part of the jacket where the buttons were sewed into!

Link shouts, "Oh no!"

Strich then shouts,"Yeah! And this is my fabric! You give it back!"

Both Cawlin and Strich ripped Link's outfit in rage and yelled at poor Link. Link was so distressed, he didn't know what to do. Groose suddenly shouted, "Guys! Guys! That's enough! I think we've done enough damage here. Zelda will finally be mine."

Once the 3 bullies left, Link started to sob and ran until he was at the Statue of the Goddess. He continued to sob uncontrollably. Fi was still  
up on the statue. She felt so heartbroken for Link. Fi was determined to make things right. The sword spirit floated to Link. She gently  
asks, "Link?"

Link swiftly looks up. Fresh tears stained his beautiful, blue eyes. "W-W-Who are you? An angel?"

Fi replied, "No young one. My name is Fi. Yours?"

Link chocked back a sob before saying weakly,"L-Link."

If one looked really closely, they could see a little smile appear on Fi's usually unemotional face. "Well Link... Hylia herself has sent me here to help you. Let's take a look at that outfit."

Link stood up and Fi just stared. She said,"Hmm... according to my observation, there's a 10% chance you'll make a good impression at the ball."

Link sighed heavily.

"Link. I'm about to grant you a outfit for the ball beyond your imaginings. Because your sprit is so sweet, innocent, and pure... you deserve  
it."

A beautifully array of sparkles circled around Link. Link's tattered outfit turned into a fantastic, forest green tunic! Tan tights, a matching forest green cap,  
brown boots, as well as a brown sheath also appeared! To top it off, a forest green mask covered Link's eyes!

Link shouts excitedly as he examined his new attire, "This tunic...! This outfit is incredible! Fi I can't thank you enough!"

Fi said, "Just remember Link... this magic wears off at midnight.

Link glanced at a nearby clock. It was 10:00.

"Now Link get to the ball. Destiny awaits."

Link nods to Fi with a smile.


	4. A Skyloft Ball

**Hi everybody! Thank you so much for all the views so far:) **

The ball couldn't be more spectacular. Lights of all shapes and colors brightened the plaza, there were tables of delicious looking food and drinks, delightful music played, everyone was dressed in beautifully done costumes, and the stars were twinkling in the night sky! It was the perfect setting.

Suddenly all went quiet and all the lights were dimmed. A single, white spotlight shined on Zelda. She was wearing a gorgeous, white gown. Her golden hair was tied in a long pigtail and a sparkling, purple mask covered her eyes. A real, gold harp was in her delicate hands. She began to play her harp and starts to sing the "Ballad of the Goddess" in Hylian. But here are the English lyrics.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,_

Link was walking through the entrance to the party when he noticed Zelda. He smiled at her appearance and singing voice.

_unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

Karane went to Zelda. She put on a flower crown made of red roses on Zelda's head. Both girls curtsey to each other.

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower..._

Then Groose approached her. He kissed her right hand and gave her a twirl. Zelda secretly wiped her right hand on her dress.

_and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. _

Zelda was right in front of Link. She didn't know it was him yet she was intrigued. She offered Link her hand. Everyone gasped in surprise. Link took her hand and both of them walked to the center of the dance floor. The band, constructed by Pipit, began to play the "Ballad of the Goddess".

Link and Zelda grabbed each other's hands then gracefully spun away from each other. Their hands soon rejoined. Link spun Zelda around numerous times. They spin again before Zelda energetically spun around the dance floor on her tippy-toes. Then Link did some cartwheels which earned some cheers from the crowd. Link then kisses Zelda's hand, which made Groose snort snobbishly. Link and Zelda danced in each other's arms prior to Zelda "lifting" Link in a gracious manner. The two then twirl on the ground and spin really fast. The two stop their dance by rejoining.

The crowd went wild for their performance. Link and Zelda were about to kiss when all of a suddenly the clock started to strike midnight!

_Dong!_

Link instantly let go of Zelda.

_Dong!_

Zelda asked, "What's wrong?"

_Dong!_

Link caught a glimpse of Fledge, who was clapping and jumping in joy.

_Dong!_

If Link stayed, Groose and his lackeys would realize he was dancing with Zelda and would hang Fledge on the flagpole!

_Dong!_

Link selflessly decided to save Fledge from the 3 bullies.

_Dong! _

Link ran away from the party, ignoring Zelda's shouts to come back.

_Dong!_

Suddenly a little bottle containing a red fairy fell out of Link's tunic!

_Dong! _

Link's green costume began to quickly disappear.

_Dong! _

Link jumped off a wooden ledge and whistled for his Loftwing.

_Dong! _

A big, magnificent Crimson Loftwing flew through the skies and Link went for his back.

_Dong! _

Because Loftwings couldn't see in the dark, Horizon hit his head! An unconsciousness Horizon and a screaming Link pummeled down to the unknown.

_Dong!_


	5. Realization

It was now daytime. The celebration was over however the lights were still hung up. In their regular clothes, Zelda and Fledge were walking all around the plaza. Fledge said sadly, "I'm sorry Zelda. He's gone."

"Please Fledge we have to keep looking.

Zelda unexpectedly tripped on something. She asks to herself in slight anger, "What in Hylia's name...?"

She saw it was the bottle and there was a fairy inside it! In an instant, Zelda had a flashback.

_It was 7 years ago when Link and Zelda were both 10 years old. Link and Zelda were laughing in pure enjoyment as a huge flock of fairies flew on top of their heads. Zelda said to Link with a smirk, "Let's have a contest to see who can catch the most fairies. Loser has to paired with Groose at study time." _

_Link shouts, "You're on!"_

_The two grabbed nearby butterfly nets and began to chase the fairies. Zelda was an expert at using a butterfly net so she frequently caught fairies with ease. Sadly, Link was having a difficult time. Zelda shouted, "C'mon Link! It's not that hard!"_

_Without notice, big gusts of wind whooshed through! The winds were so strong, all the fairies were being blown away! Zelda hollers in distress, "Link the fairies!"_

_Link awkwardly jumps in the air and manages to catch a fairy. A pretty, red one. Unfortunately, Link ended up tumbling down a grassy hill and landed face first on some flowers. Several flower petals formed a moustache on Link's face and he ended up sneezing them off. He could hear Zelda approaching. "Link?! Are you alright?!"_

_"Yeah I'm fine. Look I got one."_

_Link opened his hands to show Zelda the fairy. _

_"Oh thank goodness. Let's take it to the academy!"_

_Link and Zelda had put it in a small glass bottle. Link volunteered to keep the fairy. They decided to keep it as their own little secret. _

"Zelda?"

Zelda instantly came back to reality. "Fledge it was Link! Link was the one I danced with and who ran away! How could I have not have realized?!"

Fledge asked nervously, "What should we do?!"

Zelda removed the cork and the fairy moved freely in the air. Zelda asked, "Please fairy... show us where Link has gone."

The red fairy made a picture made up of red sparkles. It was a picture of a arrow and it was pointing down!

Zelda gasped. _'Link has gone to the Surface?! But why?!'_, Zelda thought to herself. Still, Zelda was determined to find her best friend.

"Fledge if you would, please gather my father and the others to start a search party. I'm going down to the Surface to look for Link."

Zelda was about to run and call her Loftwing when Fledge shyly said, "Be careful."

Zelda turned around and smiled at Fledge. "I will."

Zelda jumped from a ledge and whistled loudly. She grabbed onto her blue Loftwing. "We have to go down to the Surface!"

Zelda's Loftwing replied with frightened squawks. "Please Saki. Link is lost down there and I have to help him."

Saki hesitated before flying gracefully to the clouds below. Zelda said confidently, "I'm coming Link."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link eyes slowly opened. He had his Skyloft clothes on and the sheath was still comfortably resting on Link's shoulder. Link jolted up to see he was inside a gray structure with mild plantation. "Where am I?"

"Why you're on the Surface my dear boy.

Link froze at the sudden voice. He slowly turned his head to see an old aged woman with really long braided hair. She continued in her soothing, calm voice, "You were unconsciousness and I prayed you would awaken. My best guess is the goddess took pity on us."

Link slowly approached the woman and asked her, "Do you live here?"

"Do you like it? Its been here for centuries. And goodness me where are my manners?! My name is Impa."

Suddenly Fi appeared from Link's sheath! She asks, "Master Link. Are you alright?"

Link replied,"Fi? Yes I'm alright."

Impa asked Link with curiosity, "A friend of yours?"

"Yes. Fi this is Impa."

Fi bowed to Impa and said, "It's charmed to be in your presence."

Impa smiled and nodded her head to Fi. Link asks, "Impa have you seen a Crimson Loftwing anywhere?!"

"Yours?

Links nods.

"No. I'm afraid I haven't. He could be in serious trouble."

Link asks with concern, "Why?"

Impa replied with seriousness and gloom, "There is evil here Link."


	6. Good Vs Evil

Zelda was free falling into the Surface. She untied the white sailcloth she was wearing and used it as a parachute. She landed on the ground safe and sound. Zelda looked around her surroundings in wonder.

The grass was greener than fresh lettuce, the air was crisp, the yellow sun was shining high in the sky, and little birds sang sweetly. The cool breeze blew across the skirt of Zelda's pink dress.

"Wow... the Surface is more beautiful than I imagined..."

Zelda looked up to see what looked like an ancient temple. "Would Link be in there? Well... it won't hurt to look."

They were heavy but Zelda managed to push open the doors. Once she was inside, she called out, "Hello?!"

All of a sudden distant voices reached Zelda's pointy ears. Zelda walked around and saw Link talking to Fi and Impa. . Zelda shouts happily,"Link!"

All three looked at Zelda in shock. Link was the first to recover. "Zelda?!"

Impa reacted in a unexpected manner. "Your grace! You shouldn't be here! I forbid you to stay here any longer!"

Zelda was speechless at Impa's sudden tantrum. Link tried to reassure Impa,"It's alright Impa! That's just my best friend Zelda."

"You don't understand Link! She's...!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! The goddess, the chosen hero, the sword spirit, and the old hag in one room. Too amusing for words..."

The room suddenly darkened. Terrified, Zelda asked,"What's going on?!"

Link ran for the doors. He tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. Link shouts in frustration,"They won't open!"

At that moment, Ghirahim appeared right in front of Link! Link screamed in fright. Ghirahim said with a sinister snicker,"That's right sky child! Fear me for I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim! Ah!

Ghirahim saw Zelda.

"You will come with me Hylia! With you, I'll be able to resurrect my master!"

Zelda screamed and embraced herself until she heard the sharp sound of two swords colliding. She looked to see a slender woman fighting Ghirahim. Link asked,"Impa?"

The woman nodded at the boy before striking Ghirahim at the stomach. The demon lord covered his scar only to realize his once white glove was covered in blood. He clenched his teeth at Impa.

Impa threatened harshly,"If you don't want me to slit your throat out, I suggest you leave and go back to the skunk hole where you came from!"

Ghirahim responded,"Look who's talking!

Impa clenched her teeth and was ready to strike.

Ghirahim suddenly chuckled. Impa raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?

The demon continued to giggle.

"Speak up!"

"My apologizes Impa. It's just..."

Horrifyingly, Ghirahim creates a blast of wind which sends Impa crashing against a wall! She ends up getting knocked out.

A load of red Bokoblins had Link, Zelda, and Fi trapped. Some of them moved aside to let Ghirahim through. The demon lord said,"I hate to admit it but I almost feel sorry for you! I mean this is far too easy! Now to finish this once and for all!"

All at once, Ghirahim and the Bokoblins jump at the three heroes! Impa groaned in pain as she was regaining consciousness. She instantly saw what was happening. She said to herself,"Oh no."

Suddenly a loud rumble could be heard! Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. An army of Loftwings carrying the citizens of Skyloft crashed through the ceiling! Among them were Gaepora, the Instructors, Pipit, and Karane. Even Groose and his lackeys were in the group! Bright sunlight poured into the structure. Pipit yelled,"Charge!"

Everyone including the Loftwings started to fight off the Bokoblins. Great thing the Bokoblins were practically weak, 'cause they were going away fairly quickly. Ghirahim asked,"But how...?"

He was cut off short when Saki grabbed him by the pants.

Ghirahim shouted angrily, "Release me you overgrown turkey!"

Saki threw the lord up in the air. Link and Zelda laughed at the sight. Zelda then shouts cheerfully, "That's the way Saki!"


	7. The End?

Eventually, all the Bokoblins have been defeated. Everyone cheered in victory. Suddenly an explosive of golden light manifested! It soon fades to reveal Hylia! She had really long, silky, flowing golden hair. She was wearing a loose, aquamarine dress. But the most prominent traits were that she was floating in mid-air and was glowing. Impa said softly, "Hylia..."

Impa bowed before the goddess and everyone instantly followed. The goddess said in her grand, angelic voice, "I thank all of you brave warriors. Ghirahim has been sealed and light finds its way back onto the Surface. But... I'm afraid this victory will not last long."

Gaepora asked, "What do you mean Hylia?"

"These whole turn of events was just a fatal accident. This is not how our fates should have ended. I'm sorry but all of you must have these memories removed.

Everyone's faces dropped.

"Fi lead everyone to Lake Hylia and take away all memory of this adventure."

Fi bowed her head and replied, "Yes your grace."

In a flash of light, Hylia left Zelda's body. Zelda was about to fall but Link grabbed her just in time. Zelda slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Link. Link smiled back. They kiss passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Lake Hylia, everyone was formed as a gigantic circle around the sparkling lake. Fi was floating on top of the water. Link was also, thanks to a little bit of magic. Link plays Zelda's harp as Fi began to sing "Zelda's Lullaby". Fi sings it in Hylian but here are the English lyrics to translate.

_Go to sleep, rest upon your bed_  
_May this night bring dreams to your __head_  
_Hear my voice, never let it die_  
_Keep this lullaby_

Link puts on a sad smile as he continues to play the harp.

_Soon the sun _  
_shall set on, long it will be 'til dawn_  
_Never from you will I be __gone_

Everyone joins hands.

_Once we met near the garden stream_  
_Hold on to the words of my __dream_  
_Carry on, rid this world of fear_  
_Now the time is near_

To everyone's surprise, white trails of light appeared, started to spin really fast, and gradually got bigger. Zelda looked at her father worriedly. Gaepora puts on a reassuring smile for his only daughter.

_Though __we will leave our past and our distance vast_  
_Fate shall unite us soon at __last_

Without warning, all went white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody except Fi and Impa, were lying on the grounds of Skyloft. Almost in unison, Link and the others woke up. Zelda asked out loud, "What are we doing here?"

Link suddenly asked, "Groose why do I have the feeling that you're the reason that we're all here?"

Groose only shrugs.

**The End!**


End file.
